King Benjamin
King Benjamin Florian "Ben" of Auradon is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. He is the son of Belle and Beast (from Beauty and the Beast). He is one of the heroes and wants to help the children of the villains. About to take the throne, he makes his first announcement and offers a chance of redemption and a normal life for the children of the infamous Disney villains, choosing Mal (daughter of Maleficent), Evie (daughter of the Evil Queen), Carlos (son of Cruella de Vil) and Jay (son of Jafar) to come to Auradon prep to have a normal life. He does not fear these teen troublemakers and embraces them as friends, as he helps them navigate through the unknown land where kindness runs rampant, knowing that they deserve a chance to live in Auradon and that they are innocent. Ben is portrayed by Mitchell Hope. History Ben was born as the prince of the kingdom of Auradon. He was raised by his mother Belle and his father Adam (Beast). In the story, he is going to become king of the United States of Auradon, with his first proclamation to give the new generation of Disney Villains a chance to live in Auradon. Personality Prince Ben is good natured and he has been stated to represent a sense of fairness. His first proclamation after having taken the throne is to offer a chance at redemption to the trouble making offspring of Cruella De Vil (Carlos), Maleficent (Mal), The Evil Queen (Evie) and Jafar (Jay), who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island (Isle of the Lost), which shows that he is not judgemental and is willing to give people a chance. Occasionally, when angered he has a tendency to growl like a beast. (He gets this as a gene from his father.) He sees the good in people. Appearance Ben is tall and very handsome. He usually is wearing a blue uniform of some sort. Ben has light brown hair swept to his left as his mother and got green eyes. Relationships Mal Girlfriend At the beginning of the movie, Ben greets Mal with his girlfriend (Audrey) and the welcoming committee. They shared an awkward look, and it was clear that they both seemed to click at first sight. Throughout the movie, he was kind towards her and when Mal finds out the wand will be used at his ceremony, she uses a love potion to take Audrey's place as his girlfriend to get near the wand. During the time leading up to the ceremony, they go on a date and spend a lot of time together which made Mal feel guilty about her using the potion on him because she does grow to care about him. On his coronation day, she gives him a counter potion only to find out the spell was broken on their date and that he did in fact care for her. They end up staying together at the end of the movie. See: Mal and Ben Audrey Ex-girlfriend Carlos Friend Ben met Carlos at the beginning of the movie, nervously he shakes his hand and points out he has chocolate on his face. Carlos and Jay decide to join the tourney team, Jay succeeded while Carlos was to shy and nervous to do anything. Ben says he will help Carlos learn. While practicing the campus dog, Dude runs after Carlos as he runs in fear. He climbs up a tree screaming "That things a killer!" Ben quickly picks Dude up, Carlos cowering in fear asks why Ben is holding him. Carlos then realises that dogs aren't to be feared. Jay Friend Jay and Ben are shown to be good friends, they are also teammates. Evie Friend Chad Charming Friend/grew up with Jane Friend Lonnie Friend Doug Friend Beast Father Belle Mother Trivia *He starts off with Audrey as his girlfriend, but they break up because Ben confesses (under the love spell) that he loves Mal at the end of the tourney game. It is later revealed, after the spell wears off in the Enchanted Lake and before his coronation, that he didn't fake anything after it wore off. *When he jumped into the river, he roared like a beast as a reference is his father, and also at his coronation when Maleficent tried stealing the magic wand. *Ben could be named after the Latin root, bene-, meaning good, and Mal's name means evil, so the idea of the story, "good and evil", is reinforced. *It was revealed that Ben had a dream where he see a girl who was looking exactly like Mal, that's why he decide to invited the villains kids to Auradon and give them redemption. When he meet Mal she was exactly like the girl he saw in his dream. *He does vocals on 3 songs: "Did I Mention", "Be Our Guest", and "Set It Off". *His full first name is Benjamin. *Florian is his middle name. Florian is the name of Snow White's Prince in some media. This could've been the inspiration for the middle name. *His signature colors are Blue and Yellow, the same theme color as his parents'. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New generation Category:Hero kids Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Kings